Origin of Rotomdex the Travel Companion
by Wish counselor
Summary: Inspired by the recent trailer for Pokemon Sun and Moon, this got me writing a short story as to how these adorable buggers end up at the upcoming Alola Region.


**Origin of Rotomdex the Travel Companion**

Stored in a storage chamber within a modern steel cargo ship named Sailhouse Lights, originating from the Johto region, sails southeast carrying many local goods to be sold and traded at the Alola Region. At the deck of the ship, a captain in her fifties wearing a bronze monocle on her left eye watches the computer screen on the right window of the viewing panel on the conditions of the ship and cargo. Taking her white and blue striped cap off her head, she pulls a lever to set on autopilot for her to turn around and watch her own look at the shiny pillar set behind her seat. "White uniform is doing clean. Navy blue long pants staying spiffy…" the captain hears the chingling hanging on one of the doors rings. "Yes! Come in!" another sailor wearing a tight white shirt and a blue and white stripe pants enters the captain's room.

"Good afternoon captain. Cargo supplies are doing very well during the repairing of the fridges below." The younger sailor wipes the sweat off of his sweating forehead with a stack of papers on hand.

"Good job fellow sailor. Anything else you need to report?" the older woman gives her co-worker a smile with a nod of their work.

"Well, we found something that is suspicious." The cargo manager gives the picture of evidence to his captain.

For the captain, she sees a portion of the cargo room having scattered open boxes around, "Speak about it."

"We found something contained in the boxes containing the junked toys. As we dug through, we found a box containing some kind of tech gadget prototype labelled as "For Free Auction." However, we tightened security around the place for we found something more disturbing. Hey brother, bring in the unwanted good here." As another co-worker of the cargo manager wearing all white clothes from pants, non-laced rubber shoes, to a sailor shirt, it shows the captain an orange colored pokémon egg with a light blue electricity pattern on the side of the egg. What draw the captain's attention would be the two blue color eyes with a white lining surrounding them.

Coming as a shock of danger, the captain rests her nands on her fellow sailors paired with her serious gaze, "Rotom Eggs. How many of these eggs are down there?"

"100. Along with the eggs, we found 100 of these things in that auction box captain. These toys were not part of our cargo list. You know anything about this?" the cargo manager shows the red toy that has a screen like a pokedex with a convex curve on top as if the upper tips form a tiny paw-like shape.

"No, but the sight of those eggs are not good. They are known to invade machinery as if nothing more than playful toys. If we lose control of this ship, we might not make it to Alola. Stay with me for a while you two for my announcement."

"Good afternoon crew. Your captain here is here for an important announcement. Our cargo crew found a box of junk gadgets containing Rotom Eggs. I do not know how long the eggs would take to hatch. I need a hundred members to get one egg and one of those toys to let it hatch with you. However, make sure that the infant Rotoms inhabit the junk toy upon hatching to cause less damage to our ship. As for the crew members that will not deal with the eggs, we will make haste to our destination and give our reports to the local officers there." Tapping commands on the computer's keyboard, the captain sets all engines to perform faster. The rest of the crew within the ship continue with their given tasks of bringing their cargo quicker to Alola while the other carry along the prototype pokedex they assume as junked toys with them all the time.

Finally arriving on the docks of the city at the north western island of the Alola Region at 19:50 in the night, the cargo crew begins setting the cargo at the docks. As for the rest of the Rotom Eggs not yet hatched, they are set on an incubator close to the prototype pokedex gadgets. Another 40 minutes pass, a local Alolan resident carries a box containing 20 pieces of those junk gadgets already inhabited by the remaining Rotom.

2 weeks later, a professor calling himself Kukui takes a small thundershock to the chest from one of the Pokedex Form Rotoms to the chest. "Ok little shocker. Get ready to be with your new foster parent and companion." Though his local residence may not be as advanced as Kalos or Unova, his discovery of Rotom's intervention will eventually spark a new revolution in communicating with pokémon. "It was the pokémon that will come to us."


End file.
